


BJ's and Thank You's

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, not as dirty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: When Elizabeth's plans to thank Henry for dealing with a teen aged Stevie's moodiness goes awry, what will it lead to?
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	BJ's and Thank You's

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Madam Secretary or any of the characters. Just putting that out there. Y'all get it.
> 
> Also, this story was inspired by a prompt by lilacmermaid25 over on Tumblr. The prompt she wrote was "Elizabeth is grateful to Henry for something and wants to show him her appreciation- but he is not receptive, because things have never been transactional like that between them (Or vise versa).

It had been a tough day with Stevie being a typical moody teenager and Elizabeth was having none of it.

Thankfully, Henry stepped in and was able to get to the root of Stevie’s moodiness.

Elizabeth wanted to thank him in some way and came up with the perfect idea while brushing her teeth.

After she was done in the bathroom, Elizabeth walked into their bedroom and found Henry sitting in bed with a book in his lap.

“Take off your pants,” ordered Elizabeth.

“Excuse me?” asked Henry.

“You heard me. Take off your pants,” repeated Elizabeth.

“May I ask why?” asked Henry.

“Because I wanna give you a blowjob as thanks for dealing with our moody teenager today,” Elizabeth told him.

“No,” replied Henry.

“No? Why not?” asked Elizabeth.

“Because it feels too much like prostitution for one. Exchanging goods or actions for sex,” Henry told her.

“But I thought you’d love the idea. Is it me? Am I not desirable anymore?” asked Elizabeth self consciously.

“Come here and sit on the bed for a minute,” Henry told her as he patted the spot next to him.

Elizabeth complied and sat down on the bed next to Henry.

“So?” asked Elizabeth concernedly.

“It is absolutely not because you’re not desirable. You’re the hottest and only woman I want. Believe me when I say that,” Henry told her.

“Okay. So, if it’s not that, then what is it?” asked Elizabeth.

“It just feels dirty and not in a good way. Exchanging sex for dealing with our fifteen year old daughter’s mood swings,” said Henry.

“Well, when you put it like that, it does sound kinda gross,” Elizabeth pointed out.

“Yeah. Especially for doing something that is essentially part of my job as a father. I don’t need some sort of payback for doing that. That’s never how our relationship has worked, Elizabeth. It’s not a transaction. We’re partners. Sometimes that means one of us takes over when the other is fed up with their moody teenager. You understand where I’m coming from, don’t you?” asked Henry.

“I think I’m beginning to. You’re a good man, Henry McCord,” Elizabeth told him before she kissed his cheek.

Henry grabbed Elizabeth’s hand and gently squeezed it before he said, “And you’re still a good mom. Even when you lose patience with our moody teenager.”

Elizabeth responded by placing another kiss, this time against Henry’s lips.

Henry deepened the kiss before Elizabeth asked, “So, this doesn’t make you feel dirty?”

“Not for a second,” replied Henry before he deepened the kiss even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my second Elizabeth x Henry fic! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review if you feel so inclined.


End file.
